El hermano secreto
by samurai con ajo
Summary: Un hermano ha llegado y nadie lo esperaba, como buen chileno está loco y nadie podrá explicar con lógica lo que va a pasar... Si sé, el summary apesta pero no sé que poner... Dejen RR
1. Mutante Made In Chile

Este fic está dedicado a mi primo, así que hay muchas cosas que no van a entender... Creo que es el primero en español de x-men evolución, no tengo muchas expectativas al respecto, pero quiero fastidiar a mi primo y escribir estupideces de otra cosa.  
  
MUTANTE MADE IN CHILE  
  
Logan está leyendo el periódico, entra Xavier en su super silla de ruedas de fórmula uno "ultimo modelo".  
  
- Logan, cerebro ha localizado una nueva manifestación mutante...  
  
- Cállate mutante común y corriente... ¡anda al grano!  
  
- cómo digas... Es en Talca, una ciudad de Chile, país que queda en América del Sur ¿Lo ubicas?  
  
- No  
  
- Chechi y Carlitos  
  
- Aah... ¡Al ave negra!  
  
- Ya no es negra  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué?!!  
  
- Kitty la pintó rosa  
  
- ¡Al ave rosa entonces!-dijo poniendo voz huequita y chillona  
  
¬¬U  
  
Logan va al ave "rosa" y descubre que los asientos delanteros están tapizados con sus calzoncillos de corazoncitos y los traseros con los de Barney.  
  
- Tendrás que comprarme nuevos, Charles ¡¡Y de los Telettubies también!!  
  
- Como digas  
  
- No sé como los soportas, esos chiquillos...  
  
- Yo tampoco... Tu preocúpate de ¡¡Conducir!!  
  
- Y si no quiero "rueditas" -dijo Logan como un niño mimado amenaza a sus padres  
  
- Le diré a Scott que mojas la cama  
  
Logan toma el manubrio ¿Rosa con lila? Y se dirige a Talca, Chile  
  
- Bien, Logan, es aquí  
  
Entran a un departamento, abre una señora comiendo galletas de navidad, pasan y ven a un chico con el pelo rojo bailando y cantando.  
  
Baila la momia  
  
Baila la momia  
  
Baila la momia  
  
Porque está de novia  
  
- Dime que no es él, Charles -Logan agarra a Xavier por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta- ¡¡¡Por favor!!!  
  
- No es él, la locura no es mutante... Querrías soltarme "garritas"  
  
Logan lo suelta y lo deja en su silla de nruedas ferrari  
  
- Entonces ¿Quién es?  
  
- Es un chico que está usando el computador en esa pieza  
  
Logan entra a la pieza del chico, llena de carteles de márvel vs capcom, se sorprende por los posters y por la cara del chico, esa cara lo hacia sentir nostálgico.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Wolvy?  
  
- Nada  
  
- Bueno, Nicólas -dijo Xavier dirigiéndose al chico- sé que ayer descubriste una característica especial de la que no debes avergonzarte.  
  
- No se preocupe, no me avergüenzo de ser mutante  
  
- Eso es un buen comienzo  
  
- Me avergüenzo de que mi poder sea manipular el agua  
  
- ¿Ese es tu poder? -dijo Logamn riéndose a más no poder  
  
- Calla Logan, este chico es tu hermano  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!  
  
- ¿No ves el parentesco?  
  
- Bueno, sí, pero hay muchas personas con mis cejas, mi hermosa cara (como no), mi nariz, mi mentón, mi pelusa y mis peludos y mal olientes pies  
  
- Bueno Nicolás- dijo Xavier transtornado- ¿Vas con nostros?  
  
- Sólo si tienen tv cable  
  
- Si tenemos  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?!!  
  
- Ok compartirás la pieza con Kurt  
  
- Soy muy guapo para compartir la pieza ja,ja, ja  
  
- Puede compartir la pieza conmigo -dijo Logan ilusionado  
  
- No, logan, tu mojas la cama  
  
- No importa, yo también profesor  
  
- Bienvenido a los hombres X  
  
- Charles, hay que ponerle un nombre clave  
  
- Será... -Xavier lo miró de pies a cabez- será... Hobbit  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN HOBBIT!!!!  
  
- Continuará... - 


	2. Adaptación: La ley de la selva

Hobbit mejor conocido como Nicolás llegó a la Mansión X impresionado por su tamaño y la gran antena pala bórica que esta poseía. Se maravilló aún más pensando en todos los canales Premium que podría ver (el es inocente y piensa en el Disney Channel, no mal piensen ¬¬U).  
  
- ¿Sabes, Nicolás? Creo que será mejor que compartas la habitación con NightCrawler, con Logan no te adaptaras mucho que digamos... -dijo mirando despectivamente a Wolverine quien escupía un gargajo al suelo.  
  
- Si es lo que Ud. Estima conveniente profesor... -dijo el chico un poco desilusionado.  
  
- Claro que... En la pieza de Kurt la TV es más grande...  
  
- Entonces no hay problema- dijo Nicolás olvidando las penas pasadas y perdiendo todo interés en compartir con su hermano recién descubierto.  
  
- Más tarde hablaré con Uds. Dos sobre su pasado y todo eso... Tengo cosas que hacer, mientras tanto, Logan, hazme el favor de llevar al joven Núñez a sus aposentos.  
  
Xavier se retira y Guepardo agarra las maletas de su hermanito y éste lo sigue  
  
- Y... ¿Cuál es tu poder... eh... hermano?  
  
- Dime, Logan, aun no me acostumbro a esto...  
  
- Como sea, Logan ¿Cuál es tu poder?  
  
- Mis poderes básicamente son dos, la recuperación rápida y la fuerza, esta última se ve aumentada debido a que unos científicos experimentaron conmigo y para resumir la historia... mis esqueleto es de alguna clase de metal muy dura prácticamente indestructible (no me acuerdo del nombre ^^U)  
  
- Ah... -dijo Hobbit sintiéndose cada vez peor con sus pequeños poderes (a sus ojos, yo mataría por tener su poder).  
  
- ¿Ese amigo tuyo.. han pensado en mandarlo al psiquiatra?  
  
- La verdad es que ni eso lo ayudaría, el tiene serios problemas  
  
- ¿Cuál era su nombre? así por saber "y evitar pillármelo" - dijo Wolverine sintiendo miedo como no hacía hace mucho tiempo (NA: lo entre " son pensamientos)  
  
- Eso no importa, dile papá Guarén  
  
- ¿Papá Guarén?  
  
- Así se le llama al tesorero de la mafia -dijo con voz del padrino  
  
- Mejor no te pregunto más...  
  
En eso pasa Rogue y Hobbit se le queda mirando...  
  
- ¿Que observas, chico?  
  
- Las técnicas de caza indican que el predador debe primero observar a su presa, saber sus defectos y sólo así alistarse a atacar.  
  
- Su nombre es Rogue y créeme que no será tu presa... Hemos llegado  
  
Logan abrió la puerta y se escuchó un grito  
  
- ¿Que no les enseñarron a tocar la puerrta? - Dijo Kurt conuna toalla en la cabea y tapándose con las manos sus partes (imagínense uds. El acento alemán de Kurt porque me da lata seguir con las r's) - Que yo sea azul no significa que no tenga dignidad  
  
O//O - Perdona, este yo... mi nombre es Nicolás Núñez y soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación - le tiende la mano y NightCrawler se la acerca - mejor eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión - dijo tratando de mirar en otra dirección.  
  
- Está bien, con su permiso voy a terminar de vestirme en el baño  
  
Nuestro chico azul favorito se sacó con una mano (tapándose con la otra) la toalla que tenía en la cabeza, se a puso en la cintura, se volteó en sus talones y caminó hacia el baño.  
  
- Nos veremos, chico, tengo cosas que hacer, tú desempaca, tu cama es la de la izquierda y el armario y gavetas se las distribuyen con Kurt, cualquier cosa llama a Storm, ella es la encargada de los nuevos... -no pudo seguir porque Hobbit ya estaba echado en su cama viendo Tv (lucha libre si somos específicos) - "estos chicos de hoy"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Nuestro querido pies peludos se hallaba en un profundo sueño en el que una botella de agua mineral le mandaba cartas de amor y un grupo de porristas le robaba su casa rodante, cuando sintió como lo zamarreaban...  
  
- 5 minutos más... por favor, estoy a punto de asesinar a la botella  
  
Storm miró a Kurt en busca de una explicación que este no pudo darle, elevó sus brazos y lanzó dos suaves chispas al aire para que el destello y ruido de estas lo despertara.  
  
- No funcionará, cuando llegó el ave negra  
  
- Ahora es ave rosa...  
  
- Está bien, cuando llegó el ave 'rosa' no despertó, ni un camión lo levanta  
  
- No me queda otra alternativa - dijo levantando el brazo derecho y tirándole un rayo  
  
- ¡Hey! Cuando dije que si mi nombre no era Brad Pitt me partiera un rayo era en el sentido figurativo...  
  
- ¿Eh? - Ambos miraron con cara de extrañeza al nuevo integrante de los hombres X  
  
- Nada... ¿Me pueden decir por qué interrumpieron mis dulces sueños? ¿No saben que la realeza debe dormir mínimo 25 horas diarias? (¬¬ déjenlo, el tiene problemas)  
  
- Mi nombre es Storm, este es tu uniforme de misiones especiales, si necesitas otro por favor acércate a mi y pídemelo, las clases en la secundaria bayville comienzan a las 9:00, debes estar listo a las 8:30, el desayuno se sirve de 6:30 a 7:15, los turnos de cocina los encontraras abajo. Las clases de nuestra escuela (para mutantes) se dictan de 16:30 a 18:00 hrs, aquí esta tu horario. Si cometes alguna falta serás castigado realizando quehaceres de limpieza y ya te habrás dado cuenta que la mansión no es pequeña. Los entrenamientos especiales son de 10:00 a 13:00 hrs los fines de semana, el resto de las cosas las descubriras posteriormente, te doy la bienvenida y que descances... ¡Ah! Y la cena es en media hora.  
  
- Antes de que te vayas... ¿Qué es eso de clases y entrenamientos especiales?  
  
- Ya lo verás -dijo la africana con una risa cómplice y se marchó  
  
- Ella me asusta  
  
- Ya te acostumbrarás, Nico, ya te acostumbrarás  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Los días pasaron y NightCrawler y Hobbit se hicieron los mejores amigos mutantes que han pisado la faz de la tierra, una de esas mañanas de fin de semanas en las que cumplían castigo (por intentar entrar al camarín de chicas estando en la secundaria) Kurt le confesó su amor (por Kitty) a su amigo.  
  
- Verás, Kurt, para ser un chico sexy como yo no sólo se necesita mi sensualidad sino que también estilo ¿Entiendes? (conste que el se cree sexy... no es que lo sea)  
  
O.o - Supongo  
  
- Pero bueno... con el estio nos tardaremos un poco ya que es cuestión de actitud  
  
- ¿Actitud?  
  
- Sí, a las mujeres les enloquecen los machos cabríos  
  
- ¿Machos cabríos?  
  
- Síííí... nada de comprar flores  
  
- De modo que en vez de comprar flores... ¿Debo comprar machos cabríos?  
  
- No, eso no... Es un asunto de ACTITUD, debes SER un macho cabrío  
  
- ¿Y comer pasto?  
  
- No ¡Es una forma de decir!  
  
- Aah...  
  
- A lo que voy es que debes mostrarte fuerte... Imagina que vas al cine a ver Titanic  
  
- Está bien  
  
- Se murió Jack  
  
- Ya...  
  
- ¿Que haces?  
  
Kurt se pone a llorar  
  
- ¡Error! Un macho cabrío NO llora  
  
- ¿No?  
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡Nunca llores frente a tu CHICA ESPECIAL!  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Mm... Porque esa es la ley de la selva  
  
- ¿En qué tiene que ver la ley de la selva?  
  
- En todo  
  
- ¿A sí?  
  
- Por supuesto ¿Acaso no hay nada en tu pequeña cabecita azul?  
  
¬¬' - De todos modos... ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Sólo el más fuerte sobrevive... Por eso debes ser un macho cabrío  
  
- Si tú lo dices - dijo Kurt dudando  
  
- De acuerdo, el primer paso para ser un macho cabrío es oler como uno  
  
- ¿¡¡QUIERES QUE HUELA A QUESO DE CABRA!!?  
  
- No, lo que pasa es, mi querido amigo, que APESTAS  
  
Nicolás mira en todas direcciones y fija su mirada en una pecera, mueve la mano izquierda y el agua de la pecera cae sobre Nightcrawler.  
  
- ¡Hey!  
  
- Ahí hueles mejor  
  
¬¬ - Huelo a pez  
  
- Algo es algo -dijo Hobbit encogiéndose de hombros- mejor ve a bañarte... ¡Sí comenzaremos por eso!...  
  
Kurt va a bañarse y mientras tanto Nicolás prepara una linda sorpresita para Scott  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Contestaciones a los Reviews...  
  
Shahara: No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas leído mi fic y que lo que hayas entendido te gustara.  
  
Master de Gambler: Uno te dedica un fic y tu respondes así... Los lectores entenderan que no mojas la cama, tienes 17, bestia. Yo no lo encuentro fome, disculpa que no haya un asesino en serie ¬¬  
  
Samurai con pimentón: Gracias, mujer, en este capítulo te mando una indirecta, descúbrela.  
  
Padme Relena: Gracias, uno de mis objetivos es ese, la risa... Si cada risa es un segundo más de vida, me debes un minuto ;) jajajaja es broma, espero disfrutes este capítulo  
  
Nightcrawler: Es una buena pregunta, hay algunas cosas que las sueño, pero en este fic todo ha salido por ratos de ocios en clases de religión, etc... Gracias, es bueno que un mutante made in Chile opine sobre su propia historia.  
  
Danyliz: No encuentro que esté tan bueno, pero gracias  
  
(O_o) : Lo que era samurai con ajo, nos separamos, sólo queda una... Y sí estoy loca ^_^  
  
Timón: Vale el esfuerzo, quizás deberías ver la serie para captar un poco más y no, mi primo no moja la cama, es algo que tengo que aclarar porque esta medio enojada (sus días, uds. Saben)  
  
Claudia Orbourne: Gracias por el cumplido y por no haber venido hasta mi casa a obligarme, ven? Es por eso que no doy mi dirección  
  
Agradecimientos a mis neuronas locas y mis amigos que siempre me apoyaron, nos vemos ya que la broma a Scott está al menos la idea MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


End file.
